


Louella and Felix go hiking

by Cover Yourself In Oil (SPIRITPH0NE)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hiking, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/Cover%20Yourself%20In%20Oil
Summary: Louella and Felix go hiking, that's it.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	Louella and Felix go hiking

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a bigger series i wanna work on soon!  
> so the characters and their goals might not make sense right now, but once i get the first couple chapters out of that it should make a little more sense dkjgsdgh  
> but for now, just enjoy this thing i whipped up in a day

The car drove into the parking spot. Felix sighed as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Louella opened the door and fell out of the car, jumping back up quickly she laughed. 

"HAHAHA! I told you I could stay alive without a seatbelt!" 

Felix sighs, putting his head in his hands, "I hope you don't do this every time we drive somewhere,"

Louella giggles, shrugging, "May or may not, you will never know!" 

Felix sighs- again-, walking to the kinda-tall hill. Louella speed-walks to him, looking at the hill.

"Sooo..." She begins, "You said this is where 'Vana goes a lot, right?"

"Yes," Felix checks his phone, looking at Alvana's twitter page, "She said that she'd have a picnic here 20 or so minutes ago," 

Louella looks at Felix, "How long are picnics, usually?"

"How long does it take you to eat lunch?"

"Like.... 20 minutes?" 

"Good. So she said that she'd have a picnic around 20 minutes ago, and it takes 20 minutes to drive here. So she'd be hiking right now,"

Louella grabs Felix's arms and drags him to the start of the hill, "Fitz! We gotta start hiking! We don't wanna waste any time!" 

"Okay then," 

\--

Louella sits down on a rock on the top of the hill, "This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it,"

"It's only been 20 minutes," Felix states. 

Louella stands up quickly, "Holy fuck! It's 'Vana!"

Felix looks around the hill, "Wait- Really?!" 

"NOOOO! IT'S SOME GROSS ASS COUPLE!" Louella crys, ignoring (or just not noticing) the people looking at her. 

Felix checks the location of Alvana's phone and the location the two were at, "Ella, we've got the wrong place,"

"HUH?!" Louella looks at the two locations that are on Felix's phone, "SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I DID ALL THAT FOR NOTHING?!"

Felix sighs, "Apparently so,"

Louella takes off her backpack and digs through it, sniffling every minute or so. 

She pulls out a ziplock bag containing 2 sandwitches, "I got sandwitches,"


End file.
